Starry Starry Sky
by andromeda90
Summary: They sit at the edge of the bridge in silence. He feels guilty and misses her. She sometimes doubts if he loved her. Together, they comfort each other. Sigyn and Thor, not as a couple! Sigyn/Loki, Thor/Jane


So, this is a Sigyn and Thor, but not as a couple, unless you want to see it that way. I honestly could go either ways, just as family comfort or a stronger relationship happening between the two….. even though that wouldn't happen because Sigyn loves Loki…..and Thor loves Jane...or Sif...or Loki...or Thor loves both Loki and Sigyn and it turns into a threesome...

Anyways!

I thought that Thor and Jane would parallel the relationship with Loki and Sigyn in a way, with the couples being separated in different worlds and stuff. So this is the comfort they give each other. It was supposed to be nothing longer than 700 words, but….umm…..obviously, that didn't work out as planned….oh well….

Either way hope you guys enjoy this!

Also! made a community at livejournal that focuses on Sigyn, in case people want to check it out and join and share with us! faithful_sigyn . livejournal. com

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Starry Sky<strong>

* * *

><p>He dreamed of chocolate eyes and a tender smile. Her touch was gentle on his cheek. Her smell and touch were embedded deep within his heart.<br>The only comfort he ever receives is when he is out there, sitting over the bridge, willing himself to imagine her working. Sometimes, he would ask Heimdall, but most of the time, he would just sit far off and think…..and remember…..

He was sure everyone knew of his nightly routine, but no one said anything. Things were still too raw for everyone. Enough time had yet to pass before the horrible events could be discussed. Even so, no one uttered Loki's name in the halls, and he even wondered if the others had forgotten that he had even existed.

This night, Thor found himself with a visitor.

A green cloaked figure sat on the edge of the bridge and for a moment Thor felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Loki?" he croaked out, even though he knew there was no way that was his brother. It couldn't be, but then again, Loki was unpredictable.

"God of Thunder, should you not be sleeping?" came the soft voice and Thor immediately realized his mistake.

"Sigyn." He breathed out, because she was the only one ever allowed to wear Loki's colors. Suddenly he realized that after everything had happened, no one had bothered to know how Sigyn was doing.

"Do sit down, brother. It is a beautiful night tonight." Sigyn pushed her hood back, revealing her caramel hair in a messy bun, her hazel eyes were kept glued to the stars.

"Sister, I-" Thor was not sure what to say to her, after her loss, after their loss.

"Shh, brother, all will be well." Sigyn muttered, voice still soft.

Thor sat down next to her and remained quiet, staring out into space. They remained like that, the two of them sitting side by side, mourning until dawn.

"Get some rest Brother, all will be well." Sigyn muttered, standing up and walking back to her room.

Thor stayed to watch the sun rise fully, before heading to his room to rest.

* * *

><p>It was a week later that Thor saw her again. He recognized the green cloak, and Thor never realized just how much that color was lacking in the palace halls until last week.<br>"Sigyn?" He asked tentatively, afraid to break the silence and calmness that surrounded her.

"God of Thunder, should you not be sleeping?" she asked him the same question as last time. This time, Thor wasn't in shock and managed to answer.

"Sister, should you not be in your room?"  
>At this comeback, Sigyn pushed her hood down and glanced at Thor.<p>

"Sit, brother, the stars are really beautiful tonight." Sigyn motioned with her hand to the stars in front of them. Thor caught a glimpse of a golden band on her finger and was at a loss for words.

"Shh, brother, all will be well. Look at the stars." Sigyn muttered with the same softness as last time.

Thor remained quiet and stared out at the stars. He remembered talking to Jane and explained to her about his world. He loved how her eyes sparkled with joy and incredulity. But he also remembered waking up to her pained and heartbroken face when she thought he had died. He still could recall her face when she realized he had to leave and how her eyes begged him not to leave her, but he did anyways.

"Sister, I-"

"She will wait for you, I know. Now get some rest, all will be well." Sigyn stood up and Thor realized that it was dawn.

* * *

><p>This time around he smiled when he saw her in the green cloak. He had realized that she was never in the halls nor in the banquets. The only time he ever saw her, was at night, sitting by the bridge.<p>

Had Loki still been there, he wouldn't have allowed such nightly meetings. However, if Loki was still around….they wouldn't have had the nightly meetings in the first place.

"Sit brother, you are thinking too much." This time it was Sigyn who broke the silence.

"And here I thought my problem was that I did not think at all." Thor couldn't help grinning as he sat down next to her.

"The problem is that you do not think the right thoughts." Sigyn pointed out and for that moment, Thor felt like he was talking to Loki; he couldn't help himself.

"You talk like him sometimes."

Sigyn turned around and for the first time since they started meeting on the bridge, she looked him in the eyes. He could see the pain, the sorrow, all the emotions that he felt no one else understood but him.

"Why does that surprise you, brother, Loki and I were one." Sigyn responded with a sad smile before turning to look back out at the stars.

"I am sorry sister." Thor muttered, because he was sorry. He should have noticed what was going on with Loki. He should have stopped his brother. He should have realized that his brother needed him, but he had just taken him from granted. He had caused so much destruction. At the same time, he wasn't sorry, because he met Jane. He met her and his world was suddenly brighter and better and he didn't want to lose that, lose her.

"For what?" Sigyn asked, genuinely curious.

"Loki."

"Loki has to apologize to me himself for his actions." Sigyn responded much to Thor's confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused as to what Sigyn meant.

For the first time in Thor couldn't remember how long, he heard laughter in Asgard.

"You are apologizing for Loki's behalf, are you not? If not, they what would you possibly be apologizing for?" Sigyn smiled, looking a bit more cheerful than earlier. It warmed Thor's heart.

"I didn't save him." Thor hadn't wanted to bring it up, but he felt that he owed her an apology. He owed her something for having taken Loki away.

"Loki's fate was out of your hands Thor. Loki was responsible for his own actions, just like you are only responsible for your own. It is fate, brother." Sigyn muttered, standing up and placing a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"All will be well brother, get some rest."  
>Once again, Thor found himself looking at the sun rise. Maybe Sigyn was right, maybe he had to forgive himself…..but his promise?<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't ever see you in the halls, why?"<br>It was the first thing that Thor asked Sigyn the following time they sat on the bridge.

"They don't understand Loki, they don't understand me. It is better if I keep my distance." Sigyn's response was short and to the point. He wondered if she had always been like that. He felt bad that he couldn't recall how Sigyn was before when Loki was around and even before she was with Loki.

"Do you still feel guilty brother, over something that you could not have changed?" Sigyn asked him in return.  
>"Yes." It was his honest response. He did feel guilty.<p>

"You shouldn't. You found her, your soulmate. She would be hurt to think that you regretted meeting her." Sigyn pointed, voice sounding sad once again.

"Is that what you think my brother did?" Thor asked, realizing how Loki's actions would have seen to Sigyn. Where his actions with Jane any different? Had Loki promised Sigyn that he would be back, like he had to Jane, only to break the promise? Had Loki willingly give something up, knowing that he would never see her again?

"Oh, I know Loki does not regret meeting me." Sigyn shook her head, wisps of hair falling over her face.

"But you think he didn't love you?" Thor asked, for the first time, not shying away from the painful topic. Sigyn had been comforting, in her own peaceful and quiet way. What had he done for her?

"Sometimes, I wonder if he loves me or not, or if he ever did. After all, our Loki is a trickster and what easier target than a lovesick fool?" Sigyn's voice was a mixture of adoration and pain.  
>Thor couldn't bear to have Sigyn think that his brother hadn't loved her, because he knew that Loki had loved her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.<p>

"He loved you Sigyn. I remember the first time he saw you. He couldn't stop talking about you. He would get so jealous when he saw any of the other warriors talking to you. You cannot believe the many times he got up to talk to you or ask you somewhere, only to back down with fear of rejection. You don't know that the night before you two got married, he came to me afraid that you would realize that he wasn't worthy of you and you would call of the wedding. He loved you Sigyn, more than you think."

Sigyn sighed and allowed for Thor's comforting warmth and words to wash over her.  
>"I believe that is the most I've heard you say since you came back from Midgard." Sigyn pulled away and smiled tiredly at Thor.<p>

"This is the first time I've seen you show your emotions since I've been back from Midgard." Thor responded with a tired smile of his own.

"You've changed Thor, God of Thunder. I am relieved that Loki's plan was not in vain." Sigyn stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving a confused Thor.

* * *

><p>"I believe people are starting to suspect us." Thor teased as he sat down next to Sigyn.<p>

"Well, you must hope that your brother does not hear those rumors." Sigyn couldn't help grinning widely at her own remark.  
>That finally made Thor ask the question that had been bothering him for a while now. Why did Sigyn speak as if Loki was still alive?<p>

"Why do you speak of him as if he were still alive?" Thor realized how horrible that question had sounded and was about ready to apologize when Sigyn laughed.

"We are bonded, Thor, I think I would know when that bond is destroyed, wouldn't I? I feel Loki, his signature is barely there. Sometimes, I don't feel him or it is like those twinkling stars, fading in and out. I sometimes fear that I am making the feeling up, but I know. I know that Loki still lives, but that just makes things more painful, because who knows where he is and who he is meeting." Sigyn sighed, looking down at her golden band.

Thor remained silent for the rest of the night. Loki was alive? was that possible? Was Sigyn just saying that, because she wanted to believe that Loki was still alive? Did he want to believe her? Was he wishing that she were telling the truth?

* * *

><p>"Do you think Jane will forgive me?" Thor asked, because it had been bugging him for a while now. He had asked Heimdall how Jane was doing. She was still searching for him; it made Thor relieved to hear that. He was afraid she would give up on him, that in the end, nothing would have been worth it.<p>

"She already has, Thor. She already has."

"How do you know?"

"Because I forgave Loki the moment he left."

* * *

><p>Thor waited for Sigyn to come for their nightly meetings, but she didn't show up for a whole week. When she finally did, she was crying.<br>He didn't wait for her to get to where he was; instead he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What is wrong, sister?" Thor asked, hugging her tightly as her sobs wrecked her body. They were so loud and broken and Thor couldn't help but feel that there was no way his pain could compare to the pain of the beautiful creature in his arms. No, his pain couldn't compare to hers.

"Father is sending me away." She sobbed out, making Thor freeze and heart almost stop.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, still rubbing her back softly.

"I am being sent away from here, away from anything that would remind me of Loki. They say that I'm making myself sick, waiting for him. Waiting for someone who will never come back…." Sigyn hissed, pulling away from Thor and wiping her tears away angrily.

"They think I am so fickle as to forget him just because I won't be in the place full of our memories! I will never forget him. I will never stop waiting, no matter where I am." Sigyn stated firmly, fire blazing in her eyes.

It was at that moment that Thor finally remembered the old Sigyn. This was the Sigyn who would keep Loki in line, the one who could easily break him, the one who would help him, the one who didn't care what others said and instead followed her heart. This was the real Sigyn, the wife of Loki.

"I believe Loki would have been disappointed had you decided to do anything less." Thor grinned.

"Do not worry-"

"All will be well?" Thor ended for her, because by now it was the phrase that got him through most days.

"Yes, it will." Sigyn smiled softly, patting him on the arm.

"You and her will be alright, I believe in you two." Sigyn smiled, caressing his cheek and gently drawing his face down. Thor looked into those hazel eyes, for the first time he could clearly see the green specks in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if they showed up after she married Loki.

"I will see you again, brother, perhaps I'll get to meet her that day?" Sigyn smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I sure hope so, sister." Thor responded as they withdrew apart.

Sigyn just smiled and stepped back, before turning around and walking calmly back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Thor looked out at the night sky from his balcony. The stars were really beautiful…he wondered if she was looking out to the starry sky as well….<p>

…..  
>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Now my head is wondering if Sigyn would have had any crushes or attractions before meeting Loki, ya know? I don't know….maybe stress over finals is getting to me…..because my next story is the norse gods using facebook…..oh dear, will my obsession with them not end? anyways! hoped you have enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
